Snowflake
by Ghost adv. fan
Summary: *Jack gets a new pet from North*
1. Chapter 1

**_Snowflake_**

**_*Jack gets a new pet from North*_**

**_ Chapter 1_**

* * *

"I'm late" a deep voice muttered zooming past a few unlucky strangers in a freezing breeze.

Snow white hair pushed back from his face, as the wind rushed past him. His skin stayed icy pale. Jack Frost zoomed through the sky at dangerously high speeds, occasionally passing a plane on the way up to the North Pole. He looked over to the passengers side, to see a kid looking at him. He waved at a wide eyed kid, and continued on his way.

He stopped for a moment, crystal blue eyes searched his whereabouts. He looked up to see North's workshop in the distance. He flew towards it in high speeds and slowed down to make it look like he'd just casually shown up. He patted down his slightly winded hair as he walked through the big doors. He stopped misstep spotting an open window and decided make that his new entrance.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe the traffic- HEY!" He was thrown into a red sack.

"What gives I thought we were done with this kind of treatment!" His shouts were muffled from outside the bag. He was than dropped onto the hard floor.

"Release him!" A Russian voice boomed.

"On second thought I like my bag... I think I'll stay in here" Jack said while trying to crawl farther into the sack. Unfortunately for him it didn't go as he planed, he was yanked out of the bag and placed onto the floor by the yeti.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate your kindness" he said sarcastically while looking up at the yetis with a dull expression. He looked over at North's stern face and crossed arms. With a sigh he started to explain himself when he was engulfed in a huge bear hug by none other than Santa aka North.

"Welcome back Jack!" North said merrily, almost snapping the poor boys spine in half. He tried telling North to let go, but couldn't quite get the words out.

"North-"

"Can't-"

"Bre-"

"Uh mate" Bunnymund (a.k.a the Easter bunny) interrupted from the entrance looking nonchalant twirling his boomerang expertly on his palm.

"Yes bunny?" North replied turning with Jack still in his death bear hug.

"He's turning purple" he stated bluntly but somewhere deep down he was slightly worried...Slightly.

"Oh" he says abruptly letting go of Jack. They both stood look at the teen on the ground as he sat there gasping for air. With one long last deep breath he stood up as if he didn't almost die.

"I'm ok" he said calmly.

"Now that you're here and well, lets eat" North said cheerfully patting Jack on the back forcefully making the poor boy stumble.

"Does he know I'm not used to this?" Jack muttered rubbing his bruised back, after North left the room.

"I dunno, but it's quite entertaining" Bunnymund said smirking.

"Hardy-har-har" he said sarcastically while walking past him to go eat their Christmas meal.

"Oh and bunny, good luck trying to move with cold feet" Jack said snickering as he flew out the doors leaving him behind. Bunny looked down to see his furry feet were now frozen to the marble floor.

He made a small threat to hang Jack over a fire, as he beat the ice with his boomerang trying to free himself.

* * *

_**So I made a Christmas story for everyone, you guys like it so far?**_


	2. News

**_Snowflake _**

**_Chapter 2_**

Jack rushed into the room with a smirk plastered on his face to what he just did to his nemesis. When all the sudden-

"Tada!" North yells merrily gesturing downwards with his arms. Jacks eyes lowered to the ground where North gestured to see a knee high pure white haired wolf.

"She's still a puppy, but when she's fully grown, she'll be yay high" North said holding a hand up to his waist.

"That big huh?" Jack asks still taking in the news of having a pet.

"Here's a collar and leash, she loves icy treats" he said quickly turning to go back for seconds on turkey.

"Wait hold on" Jack said shaking his hand then floating in front of him even more confused.

"So... why are you giving me a dog?" He asks looking up at North with confused blue eyes.

"To learn responsibilities, and also so you can have a friend as you go bringing winter around de world" he answered obviously.

"Also it is wolf not dog," he stated plainly. Jack shook his head.

"I'm Jack Frost, I'm not suppose to have-"

"You are a guardian of fun, but you need to learn responsibilities as well" North said sternly. Jack furrowed his brow, and took the leash and collar from his hands and walking back to the snow dog.

The collar and leash had matching designs. Dark blue diamonds decorated the black leather.

"Her name's snowflake" North added.

"Of course it is" Jack muttered putting the collar on the wolf pup. He looked down into the mismatched innocent eyes. The right eye was black, while the other was light blue.

"What goes together more then dark and cold?" That haunting quote rang through his mind making making him shiver, and shake his head.

Snowflake tilted her head up at him in question.

Oh she needs to be walked every now and then! North says looking for his next meal. He picked a cherry pie slice, gave a small frown, and sat back it back on the table. His expression held an Aha moment. He picked up the rest of the cherry pie and started to eat it bite by bite.

Jack looked over at him with a dry expression.

You vant some? North asks questionably

No thanks, he said frowning.

Oh my gosh I missed it! A female voice yelled from the door. There was a zoom, and a happy squeak besides him.

Jack looked down on his shoulder to see a close friend

Baby tooth! He said smiling at the small greenly feathered one. He looked down to his chest to see green and yellow feathers poking him in the nose.

Tooth! He said spitting out a feather piece.

Jack we've missed you! Tooth said happily while letting him go with a small blush.

So do you like Snowflake? She asks energetically.

...yea... He says awkwardly eyes roaming from her to North. Her face drops slightly

"You don't do you?" She asks now sad and looking worried.

"No no no! I like this dog!" He said defensively, waving his arms trying to get the happy mood going again.

"-wolf" North said in the background, now cautiously eating small bites of his pie.

"Wolf" Jack corrected himself.

"He doesn't know" bunny stats from the door.

"Know what?" Jack asks looking at North brows furrowing. North let out a sigh, before walking back to the white wolf.

"This wasn't our decision Jack... It vas man on moon" he said seriousness hinted in his voice.

* * *

_**I like making short and simple chapters... Makes it a lot **_**_easier. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"... You're kidding me right?" Jack said with a frown.

"Why vould we do dat?" North asks curiously, making Jack slapped his forehead with his right palm.

"So I guess the moon has favorites? Because he never tells me anything" Jack says bitterly.

"Jack..." Tooth says quietly floating over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Moon is working on a... Complicated system with you" she says calmly.

"It worked out last time, it'll work out this time" bunny grumbled rolling his eyes. Jack was about to say something remotely nice to the oversized rabbit.

"Only this time it doesn't interfere with My holiday" he says smirking with his arms crossed.

"You know what-"

"Jack freeze bunny later right now we eat, and then you bring winter" North says.

"I don't eat" Jack said dryly.

"Vat sure you do" North says.

"No...only ice or frozen food" he answers shrugging

"Well I'll be on my way, enjoy your meals" he says flying out the window. He floated back and smirked at bunny.

"Uh bunny? You do realize that's rabbit you're eating...right?" He asks. Bunny looks down to see he's been munching on some sort of meat.

"No, it's-" he saw North visibly pale from the corner of his eye. His ears started to flatten against his head in horror.

"Ha just kidding its chicken" Jack said before flying off. The wolf chased after him with a small bark, snowflake jumped through the glass window following him.

"Great" Jack mutters sarcastically.

The moon shown down on him as if telling him to wait for the dog. He frowns and stops, only to wait 30 minutes. The wolf kept stopping to smell everything, and hoping throw the foot high snow.

"Can you be any slower?!" Jack asks looking down at the wolf aggravation gradually seeping in.

She barked as if to answer, then looked down guiltily.

"Nice try" he says not falling for it.

She then laid on the ground and covered her eyes with her paw with a small sniffle.

"... You're pretty good at this" he said smirking.

"Lets go visit a friend" he says thinking of his first believer.

The wolf barked in agreement and ran throw the snow energetically.

"You're going the wrong way!" He yells flying after the puppy, picking it up and flying into the night. Unknowingly to Jack, a dark shadow lurked behind the dead trees, in the distance, watching them.

"This will be amusing" a British voice says to himself.

* * *

**_Uh oh Pitch made his appearance, what'll happen next? Review please_**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4- Snowflake**

_**~With Jamie~**_

It was late at night, when the ten year old boy silently cheered as he finished his last homework assignment. He quietly put everything away in his backpack as organized as he could making sure not to crumple his papers, or bend his spiral notebooks, before setting it on the floor beside his bedframe. His pet greyhound looks up at him with saddened eyes. Jamie bends down to rub the top of her head.

"I'm just tired Abby don't worry" He says giving her a tired smile. The dog gave a look that says she didn't believe him. he shook his head, not knowing how he ended up with a smart emotion sensing dog.

Alright its not just tired... I don't like the new guy, he's not like dad and mom knows it, he says frowning at the floor as he slumped at the foot of his bed burring his face in his hands. Abby's ears flattened against her head, as he nudged Jamie in comfort, as if to say "I'm here for you".

"Thanks Ab', he says smiling more brightly while messing with her ears. she perked up then licked his face catching him off guard. As he got up to wipe the slobber off his face, she jumped on the bed making herself comfy.

"Oh no you don't" he says making move over gestures. the dog wined but obeyed the order.

"Go keep Sophie company" he says trying to get blankets from the non-moving dog. To this, she jumped off the bed and dashed out the room into a currently sleeping girls room. Jamie slowly shook his head in amusement before settling in his dog free bed.

"Dogs are weird" he thought before falling asleep eager to escape to his dreams.

_**~With Jack~**_

Jack frost smiled as he watched the sleeping boy from across the street perched on a sturdy tree branch, with snowflake sitting next to him. His blue frosted hood stayed up, its a force of habit he's developed over time. the wolf ruffed loudly making the teen 'shh' her. The wolfs ears flattened against her head ashamed. Jack roles his eyes knowing she was trying to make him feel bad.

"Jamie's tired, you'll see him tomorrow" he says in a hushed voice. As he looks back into the room with his long sited vision, he cant help but to notice the backpack was filled with a lot of homework.

"What I want to know is why is a ten year old doing homework on a Friday night" he asks himself, before looking over to his wolf companion as if for an input, who surprisingly shrugged answering his remark. She then sticks her tongue out panting lightly. He found it odd, because her tongue was blue, and not his eye color blue, it was a dark snow cone colored blue.

"Hey what color's my tongue?" he asks sticking out his tongue at the wolf pup, who only tilts her head in confusion.

"You're right...You still need to learn your colors" he says ignoring the fact that he's talking to a wolf pup. But hey he's talked to elf's...Yeti's...a six foot kangaroo(HINT)...So what's a wolf going to do. He looks up at the half moon, and decided its time them to sleep. he scooted so his back was against the tree trunk closing his eyes, snuggling to get comfier.

"Go to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow" he says opening an eye to look over at the pup. She settled on the branch closing her eyes to sleep.

"At least she's obedient" he thought sighing in relief finally relaxing he closed his eyes letting sleep calm his stiffened nerves, he felt himself drift into his routine flashback dreams. Some were good others not so much, but nothing can change the past no matter how much he want to. The scene changed to where he was standing on the frozen pond, staring at his terrified sister as she trembled on the ice with wobbly feet.

"Jack, I'm scared" she says.

"It's going to be ok- he feels himself say

"No you always play tricks!" she yells defiantly. Just then a thunder cracking sound echoed making both the kids tense. He felt the ice break underneath him with her sister yelling out to him "_!" with a hand outstretched to him. Then the scene faded to black. Now normally he would hear her cry out "Jack!" but Snowflake decided to fall from the tree branch with a yelp, making it sound like his little sister barked at him. He roughly rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the new flashback. They seemed to change a lot lately, from his sister turning her back on him leaving him to drown, to her dying with him whispering sad things.

"I need to talk to Sandy and Tooth about these memory dreams, he thought floating to the ground, just as Snowflake sat up on her hind legs shaking the snow from her nose. "You ok?" he asks looking down at the pup as she sneezes and chatters her teeth.

"Jack?" a voice asks from behind him. he looks over his shoulder surprised to see Cupcake standing there bundled in a simple pink hoodie, along with a matching scarf, with black pants, and brown furry boots. She had slightly longer hair, and a small blush on her cheeks due to the cold. He noticed she's lost a little baby fat as well.

"Well she grew a little" he thought also realizing she grew a few inches, she now reached the top of his elbow.

"Hey what's up?" He asks casually looking over at the twelve year old girl. She was about to reply when the door to Jamie's house slammed open. An angry middle aged man stormed down the porch with a cigarette clenched in his jaw, cursing up a storm as he fumbled with his lighter. Both Jack and Cupcake watched as he opened the entrance gate and trudged down the sidewalk out of sight. Jack looked back at the house, realizing he didn't even close the door.

"Who was that?" he asks frowning at the strangers direction.

"Jamie's new soon to be dad" she answers with no happy emotions. He got a bad feeling about this guy, just by the way she said it. He hadn't felt this dreaded feeling in awhile, not since Pitch anyways, but this was different. Jamie was in trouble, in his own home.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks looking at the house then back to her. "Since when?" he added.

"It happened about a month or two ago" she answers also frowning.

"Has he changed by any chance?" ha asks running a hand through his white hair, trying to take this new information in.

"Yes... He's to busy overworking himself, too busy for his own friends" she says sadly while glaring at the now sleeted sidewalk. She kicks at the sleet lightly, before talking again. "IT just ticks me off when stuff like this happens" she says with a tired sigh, a white cloud puff escaped her mouth looking like smoke when really it was just the cold.

...

...

A faint sound from her pocket makes the two jump out of their thoughts. She flips open her cellphone with wide eyes, then looks back at the winter spirit. "Hey I have to go, I'll see you around" she says turning to take her leave.

"Cupcake!" he says making her stop and turn around. once he knew all her attention was on him, he decided to speak. "Thanks" he says giving her a sincere smile.

"Don't mention it" she says waving it off. "Just be sure to be there for him" she says walking away leaving him alone with his wolf companion. He realized Cupcake didn't see snowflake.

"Oh, you need to be believed in don't you" he says bending down to ruffle the wolfs poofy fur. She looks down sadden giving a small whimper.

"Hey I went 300 years, I think you can last a few hours" he says in a suck it up ton, making the wolf bark defiantly at him.

_**~With Jamie~**_

Jamie groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, due to lack of sleep. All was going well, until a crash and loud curses were heard from downstairs. He woke up just in time to see his golden dream sand fade into nothing right before his eyes. From 3 A.M, he knew he wasn't going to sleeping any time soon.

"I can't believe mom put Him in charge of us, even crazy UFO lady's better then this idiot, he thought darkly as he walked to the bathroom down the hall closing and locking the door. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, to see dark bags forming below his eyes. He started brushing his teeth trying hard not to scrape his gums or take his anger out on his gums.

"Bunny hop hop!" he heard from the hallway making his blood run cold, he threw his toothbrush down into the sink, rushing down the halls not bothering to spit out his foamed toothpaste. his heart raised, but he refused to feel fear though in order to keep the boogieman away. Instead he filled himself with determination and a pinch of anger.

"Sophie!" he yelled worriedly running down the sun lit stairs, sliding on the polished floors, but regaining his balance.

"If he touches her I'm gonna- he stopped mid-sentence at what happened next with shocked eyes.

* * *

**_You guys still with me? Gah I'm so sorry it's been awhile, any reviews would be appreciated. I'll try to update more._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ch 5 Snowflake_**

Jamie couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. His living room was beyond trashed, and it was only 10 o'clock. It's a little too early to see Jack Frost running around appearing to chasing nothing, in his opinion. Sophie just stood there giggling from behind the flipped sofa, while wearing a spaghetti streamer on her head for a helmet. He assumed she either used the couch for a fort, or a shield... Or both... Either way they needed a new couch. He frowned for a moment before despising how to get his best friends attention.

"Jack!" He shouts making the winter spirit stop in his air born tracks. He floated to the ground with looking at him with a worried expression, Jacks eyes flashed with another emotion but before he could find out, he'd already masked it. Jack slowly raise his hands in a cautious manor.

"Hey Jamie, listen I just need you to-" he started off, but it was to late Jamie has already looked about ready to... Do something violent. But instead Jamie let an aggravated groan escape his lips, and slapped his face with him palm. He dragged his palm up to his forehead and started to massage away the oncoming headache.

"Why me?" Jamie mutters weakly.

"Hey don't worry, me and Snowflake'll have the place fixed up in no time" Jack says poking Jamie's shoulder with the crook of his staff.

"What? Ow!" Jamie says rubbing his arm before swatting the icy weapon away.

"Sorry that was suppose to be encouraging" Jack says

"How?" Jamie asks looking up at him in bewilderment.

"... It just is" Jack says slinging his staff behind his back casually.

"Uh huh..." He says not believing him. He walks over to the table and picks up a palm sized red ball, glances back at Jack for a moment before smiling.

"So before I forget I'd like you to meet snowflake" he says gesturing to the empty air.

"Snowflake?" Jamie asks confused then looks back at Jack.

"Yea she's a new addition to the winter group" Jack answers smiling.

"You just gotta believe" he adds gesturing to the boys heart.

Jamie closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them just in time to be jumped on by the fur ball. He let out a yelp as he fell with the dog on top of him.

"No snowflake stop!" Jack yells prying the wolf away from the slightly traumatized boy.

"Bad!" He says sternly pulling on her collar while pointing his finger at her nose in warning. Jack looks over expecting Jamie to glare or shout at him.

"She's so cool!" He shouts in amazement, siting up on the floor to get a better look at the wolf pup. Jack looks over at him puzzled.

"Where'd you get her?" He asks now petting the dog who's still being held back by Jack.

"She was a present from North" he answers as Sophie comes over from behind the couch fort.

"Fluffy!" She says childishly as she gently pat the wolfs white fur.

"Yea very fluffy" Jamie says looking at his now covered in hair palm for a moment then shook it off.

"I didn't know she sheds! Great now I have to brush her!" Jack complains mentally. The loose fur strands started to melt after hitting the floor.

"Well that's new" Jack says out loud mostly to himself.

~Later that night~

"Now for the billionth time what is this color?" Jack asks with a strained voice, holding up a simple pink colored card. Jamie and Sophie had this coloring set when they were little so it should've been simple to use right? Or at least that's what he thought anyways.

The wolf simply tilts her head innocently and didn't answer.

He threw the cards up in the air dramatically.

"That's it! I quit!" He says flopping onto the couch in defeat. He buried his face in a pillow for a good ten minutes in self pitying mode.

"I hate responsibility!" He mumbled into his now frozen pillow.

"What's 3+1?" Jamie asks the wolf pup. There were then four distinct taps from a single tiny paw. Jacks head shot up, in shock. He fell off the front of the couch and dragged himself to the kitchen on all fours, to see Jamie teaching Snowflake math.

"How in the- what the- when did-" his eyes were wide and his hair was not his usual style from built up stress.

"Jack?" Jamie asks interrupting his rant,

"Yea?" He asks.

"Breath" Jamie says calmly before turning back to his wolf partner.

Jack frowns at him,

"Oh yea well... I don't need to breath!" He said in triumph standing tall and proud, but it seems Jamie is unaware of his statement so he gives up and sat across from them making mental notes on how to teach Snowflake.

"So...Why is Snowflake sitting on the table?" Jack asks suddenly realizing this.

"Because-" Jamie got cut off by the front door slamming open

"Jamie! Open up you little brat!" An angry voice yells from the halls. Jamie's face paled instantly.

"Oh no Brian's back" Jamie thought. The door was then violently kicked in.

"Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are" Brian's voice said sending chills down his spine.

"Jack?" Jamie asks trembling. Heavy boots stomped clear through the halls.

Jack held a finger to his lips.

"Shh, just get Sophie, and take this" he whispers handing him a magic snow globe he borrowed from North.

"Just say the place you wanna go and shake it" he explained in a minimum of 3 seconds, before standing up while grabbing his staff.

"Jamie!" The voice yelled more ticked off.

"I'll hold him off just go!" He shouts shoving the boy towards the other room just as Brian sauntered in. As Jamie scampered away the man stumbled against the wall with bleary eyes.

"He's drunk, I can smell the whiskey from over here" he thought wrinkling his nose in disgust. Jack froze Brian's boots to the ground with a smirk.

"What the he-" Jack quickly froze the guys lips shut, cutting off his curse word. The man let out a muffled growl and gruffly bent over groggily unlacing his frozen boot straps, and yanked both his feet out of the shoes.

"Sophie!" Jamie shouted running around the living room snow globe in arms, trying to find the currently hiding girl. She was hiding behind the sofa, shaking in the corner of the wall.

"Over here!" The girl says shakily standing up. Jamie rushes over but trips over a stuffed toy. The snow globe rolls away from his grasp.

"Are you kidding me?!" He muttered going to make a grab for it when he saw a pair of bare feet block his vision... And they weren't Jack Frost's... He looks up to see Brian staring down at him with a smirk.

* * *

**_Intensity huh? Ok so I re-read it and fixed up a few mistakes, such as the new dads name? The first time I wrote this chap. He was referred to "the drunkard"... When i reread it I was like... He should at least have a name! I forgot to mention this last time but I'd like to say happy thanksgiving! Kinda late but oh well!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Jamie looked up to realize Brian was getting closer to Sophie.

"Get away from her!" Jamie yells glaring up at the man, finally brave enough to stand up against him.

"Such a whiny little brat aren't ya?" He mocks chuckling darkly.

"No I'm not!" Jamie yells up at him, before he knew it the man held his hand up to slap him. Jack jumped in front of Jamie, about to move him with his staff. When a gush of darkness filled the room. The ground started trembling, a cold blast of air shot through the air. A menacing growl was heard by everyone, including the drunk man. They all turn towards the entrance to see a full grown wolf with sharp teeth bared, glaring with dark-almost black-blue eyes.

Then A pale hand grasped the mans wrist from the darkness. Out of no where, a pair of piercing amber eyes bored into the now terrified drunks now shaking form.

"Jamie get out of here!" Jack shouts realizing how bad things turned out.

Seeing Sophie now has the snow globe in her arms made him almost relieved-almost. Both kids held the snow globe and Sophie's last words were "Bunny hop hop!" So he knew they are now at Bunnymund's home safe. While he on the other hand, was in the same room with not only a drunk, but also someone he did not expect to see. There stood the Boogieman standing in front of the drunken terrified man, amber eyes fixed in a heated glare meaning he wasn't letting anyone escape so easily.

* * *

Don't you just love cliff hangers? I certainly don't... So lets continue this chapter shall we? But first Lets take a break.

-useless recap-

(Pauses dramatic scene) a professional girl comes to the from of the scene with a red sharpie.

Now you see here, she starts off uncapping her sharpie.

Over here we have a confused yet heroic youngish old teen who has yet to find out what the heck is going on, she says drawing a huge heart around Jack Frost's paused face.

And over here, would be two scared kids... Well obviously... I don't know why I had to point that one out, she says absentmindedly then decided to scribble on the scene giving Jamie a mustache and Sophie an Afro.

"Huh? Oh right! Moving on!" She says clapping her hands now showing a clip of the wide eyed scared drunkard a.k.a Brian-_-.

"Yea this idiots not gonna last much longer... Especially dealing with..."

"This! *traumatized screams echoed from everywhere* upon the screen was a hairy backed Santa. She went along not realizing her mistake.

"Yes I know, pitch can be a little-" she did a double take, then cringed at the sight.

What the- "

"Naughty list! For fake picture!" A Russian voice boomed in the background.

"It's not my fault you're hairy!" She whines.

"I am not hairy I only have beard!" He yells back.

"Argh! Fine whatever, now I have to recheck my pictures" she grumbles flipping through.

"Why in the world do I have Bunnymund taking a bubble bath while wearing a shower cap?" She asks herself.

"No need to thank me" a deep voice says from above, she looks up and low and behold it's the infamous Jack Frost.

"Before I fan girl over whatever you do or anything like that, I'd just like to ask one thing, she says trying to act like his picture full of hearts weren't on the full screen. Right in front of him.

"Sure go right ahead" he says casually leaning on his staff looking down at her with mischief along with a small smirk.

"Why did you take a picture of Bunnymund in the bath?" She asks bluntly.

"Because it was funny" he says.

"You peeping Tom" she says tsk tsking.

"I am not" he defends blushing.

"So does this mean you like taking pics of bunny?" She accuses.

"What no!" He shouts embarrassed.

"But then again that'd explain the wallet full of bunny pics" she says to herself rummaging through his wallet only to find out its Bunnymunds.

"That's his wallet with his family pictures in it, and...you know what? Forget it!" He says flying away making his escape.

"Well that was easy" she says looking at the hole in the ceiling.

"I'll say" a British voice says from the sidelines.

"What are you doing here?" She asks curiously.

"On break" Pitch says casually.

...

"You might want to continue with this or the readers will skip ahead" he says looking out into the distance.

"Oh yea scene pictures! Thanks for reminding me" she says now putting a furious pic of pitch. She turns to the scenes.

"Now here we have a... Very upset Pitch Black" she says stating the obvious(again).

"He looks like he's on his man period" she whiskers to the audience.

"You know I can hear you?" He says about a foot away.

"So... Anyways by the way his eyes are in a glaring fashion and how his roundish...dinosaur-ish egg teeth are bit up in a snarl, I'd say this guys out for violence" she says professionally.

My teeth are not dinosaur-ish eggs! He snarls

Yes they are see? They're all roundish oval shaped, she says giving him a mirror.

So what was the point in showing us these clips? He asks dully

"To improvise, duh! The story line's too serious... Not enough comedy or behind the scenes" she says waving her hands around.

"Alright sum it up, then lets get back to the storyline" he says.

~So we now have a confused Jack Frost, a pissed Pitch Black, and a terrified (slightly more sober) drunk, and lets not forget about Snowflakes big change in appearance. Are we all caught up? Yes? Good... Continue on please.~

* * *

"You know I don't like it when pathetic humans steal my job" Pitch stats wryly, not loosening his grip.

"I do the scaring, and you're suppose to be the caring, but instead you're idiotic enough that you can't even do that" he says shaking his head clearly agitated.

"First you threaten two innocent kids, and then bring harm to them as well" he stats giving a small humorless chuckle, but growing angrier by the second. His grip almost breaking bones. The man started to speak.

"Don't you dare speak!" Pitch roared making him immediately shut up.

"Or so help me I will rip out your eyes and feed them to the crows... who are currently waiting outside right this minute" he threatens darkly. The man gulps loudly.

"Now get out of here, and never come back... Do I make myself clear?" he seethed finally throwing the mans badly bruised wrist away disgustedly with force, making him drop to the floor in a crumbled mess. The man scampered out of the house as if his hair was lit on fire.

Snowflake didn't waste anytime, the wolf let out a snarl and went to leap out the door, after the terrified man. Shrilly shrieks where heard in the distance.

Well that was unexpected, Jack says out loud as he watches out the door way as Snowflake chases a now almost pants-less Brian.

Pitch on the other hand simply stretched his limbs out as if he just did a work out session, before letting out a satisfied sigh. It felt good for him to scare the living daylights out of a full grown adult.

Well that's what he did in his mind, but in reality his frustration didn't let go so easily. He just stood there massaging the bridge of his nose clearly agitated. Before straightening back up not even sending Jack a glance.

"I didn't do it for you" he stats sparing the white haired teen a sideways glance, who had recently ruined his chance at world domination.

"I did it for those two" he says glancing at a cracked, old family photo of Jamie and Sophie, which was on the floor. He cafe fully picked it up and sat it back on the coffee table where it once was.

"But why?" Jack asks furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I show fear in dreams, That...man..." he says with a pause.

"Had shown fear in reality, if that were to happen children would be afraid all the time" he answers calmly.

"Where do you think paranoia or anxiety comes from?" He says chuckling bitterly.

"I thought that's what you wanted" Jack says furrowing his eyebrows.

"It surprises me how little you know" Pitch says bluntly.

"The point I'm trying to make is... There are many types of fear to go around, but what he shown was the bad kind" Pitch says calmly.

* * *

Ok this is the real end of this chapter. I kinda like how Pitch turned out in this. I thought the "scaring-caring" line was a bit cheesy but I just came up with it.

So what'd you guys think? Is this worth any reviews?

Can I have my wallet back?! Bunnymund yells

Jack has it! The director says

He went that way, she says pointing towards the hole in the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

snoflake ch 7

I know i dont even deserve a review...i dont know what it is about reviews...but they're addicting. Anyways enough about review talk, I simply hope that youre still with me and read the story about Jack, his friends and his trusty sidekick Snowflake.

"Until next time, I wish you luck with that new mongrel of yours," Pitch says looking out at the wolf with disinterest, before disapearing in his cloud off darkness(Drama queen...or king), Jack decided to go out and find snowflake and the now pantless man. He didn't have to look very far considering the man was now in a tree, with the puppy form of snowflake barking up at him.

"Huh I guess she changed back," Jack thought silently as he observed the wolf. The man was extreamly terified, for he couldnt see what was attacking him, and was now blubbering pathetically, big fat tears fell down his cheeks, as he looked down at the ground trying to find his attacker. Jack rolled his eyes and floated his way next to the balling man and began frosting the tree trunk.

"And Jamie was afraid of this idiot," he thought with a frown, while mentally urging the frost patterns to form faster. As he waited, he felt a headache form due to constant sound of a blubbering grown man from beside him, and a barking puppy. He turned and aimed his staff at the guys mouth, and with a small blue spark, the mans lips were now frozen shut. Jack smiled at his acomplishment, then turned his attention to the wolf puppy.

"Snowflake!" he snapped frowning down at the wolf, who only looked at him curiously as in saying "Yes?".

"Shh!" Jack said holding a fingure to his mouth. She suprisingly gave him a nod, then sat down looking up at the two patiently waiting. Brian looked cautious because everything suddenly calmed down, while Jack sat there yet again momentarily stunned by snowflakes actions, before sighing.

"But then again, Jamie is still just a kid, while tubby over here, weighs 100 pounds heavier" he mused now gaining the mans attention with the frost patterns. From Brians point of view he watched as frost patterns decorated the tree. and after that he could make out the words.

"Jack Frost"

and underneath the name

-"Believe" was written. He looked confused when all the sudden a snowball hit him in the face knocking him backwards, but he held on to the sturdy branch in a heaartbeat. He slowly pulled himself back up to the branch.

"You believe in me yet?" Jack asks while waving a hand in front of the guys face. Normally. he'd be excited for a new believer but this guy wasn't worth it. He just wanted to give him a message, and move on with his never ending life. When the forever teen saw him look him in the eye, he knew he had him and let his signature smirk show.

"Now that you believe in me, I've like to give you a few messages" Jack said while floating in front of him, with his staff in a loose grip resting on his shoulder, while his left hand was snug in his sweater pocket.

"How in the-"

"This isn't for you to ask-or try to- any questions" Jack says calmly pacing in front off him mid-air.

"Now go get help with your drinking problem, get a divorce from Jamie's mom, and never show your face here again" he says casually looking over at him to see the mans reaction.

"And if I dont?" Brian asks boldly. Jack glances over at him with glazed eyes almost boredly, not showing his surpriseness at all, before facing him.

"Then you'll loose alot more then just your pants" he stats in a low serious voice, then slowly floats eye level with him staring him down with cold icy eyes. "Now if you don't follow my insrtuctions or make another kid suffer, I will find you" Jack says when a cop car slowly drove up the street trying not to slide on the ice.

"Go" Jack muttered moving away from him. Brian looked up at him in confusion. "Unless you want to get arrested or get caught pantsless you better go" Jack said warningly. Brian started climbing his way down the tree when half way down his boots and hands froze to the tree limbs, so he looked like he was doing a crabwalk on the tree.

"You know what, I changed my mind you're definetly going to jail," Jack said smirking, Snowflake agreed wagging her tail with a happy bark.

"What?! Unfreeze me!" he yelled trying to break free.

"Now why would a prankster like me do that?" Jack asks innocently while shaking his head. The police doors opened and two male cops walked out towards the tree frozen man.

"A new bizare case?" the new cop asks (the cop is new because he was just reacenlty hired for the job...just thought I'd say that).

"Nah there's been weirder" cop 2 answered back with a shrug.

"This is where I leave" Jack says to the frozen guy, before walking away

"Come on snowflake!" he calls outtaking out his backup snowglobe. The duo jump into the vortex eager to join with Jamie and Sophie... and pay a visit to the easter kangaroo as well.

The snow white haired teen walked easily through the vortex onto the soft grass with a calm look on his face. When the vortex suddely spit out Snowflakeat aiming at his back. Jack let out a yell as he face planted into the ground, he spit out the now frozen dirt and grass, and wiped away vigorously at his face hoping nobody saw that.

"Good entrance, beta luck next time" an Australian voice says in front of him. Jack looks up at the seven foot greyish, armored bunny, he opens his mouth to say something witty when an idea comes to mind, he felt a michevious smirk tug at his lips, and bunny saw the winter spirits' eyes light up.

"What are you up to?" bunny asks with a frown now suspisious and guarded.

"Bad!" Jack yelled pointing at bunny. Bunny looked confused for a moment before realizing Jack was looking at the wolf pup, while pointing at him. Snowflake barked before running up to the bunny, in a cute fashion before growling up at him.

"What?! Why didn't she transform?" Jack thought mostly to himself ignoring the bunny's snickering.

"Fluffy!" Sophie yelled from behind a giant faced egg, running over to pet the wolf.

"Jack!" a worried jamie says running up to the winter spirit.

"Hey...Kiddo" he says awkwardly...wait why was he awkward?

"Are you ok?" Jamie asks concerned, when Jack shook his head and dragged his hand through his white hair almost tiredly.

"I should be the one asking you that" he says calmly.

"So what happened? Pitch showed up and-"

"Wait pitch's back?!" bunny asks bewildered.

"Scary!" Sophie commented.

"Why didnt you tell everyone?!" bunny shouted at jack

"I-"

"What happened?" jamie asked butting in.

Voices were coming at him from every direction, making him feel more overwhelmed then he already was. Jack suddenly slammed his staff into the ground, frost and snow flurries flying everywhere, the impact made everyone around him shut up immedianlty. He looks up from his frozen grass crator with a heated glare pointed at the ground.

"Can I talk now!?" he asks taking in a breath, trying to calm down.

"Yes pitch was there but he surprisingly didn't attack me or Snowflake, he just threatened the daylights out of their no longer step-dad" Jack explains waiting for interuptions.

"One question at a time" he says just then Jamie raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"So they're both gone?" Jamie asks not wanting to make him mad. "at the moment yes, so don't worry about it"

"Way to reasure the kid ya stupid oaf" bunnymund draws out sarcastically

"Any more questions?" Jack asks ignoring the bunny.

(...Heh...)

* * *

To be continued..

Will Jack get better at answering questions? Will Bunny get his wallet back? Will I learn to write more? Stay tuned until... the future!

Merry late Christmas!


	8. chapter 8

_~Funny chapter break gone bad~_

* * *

"Snowflake fetch!" Jamie yells throwing an egg in Jacks direction.

"What the-Argh!" Jack yelled as Snowflake pounced on him knocking him down running after the ball. Jack looks up from the ground to see Snowflake sitting on his chest with the red ball in her mouth, looking down at him wagging her tail innocently. Jack then looked over at Jamie from the ground. To see him laughing along side with Sophie.  
"Smart kid," he mused still laying on the ground just as Snowflake started sniffing his face, before sneezing on him.

"Gross!" He muttered closing his eyes, then turning his head to the side.

"Snowflake!" Sophie says cheerfully clapping her hands, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

"Well I'm glad somebody's still happy" Jack thought as he pushed snowflake off then using his sleeve to wipe his face.  
A tall greyish tattooed bunny then chuckles, as Jack starts to stand up while dusting the grass from his hair and jacket.

"I'm starting to like her," bunny says giving Jack a small smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Jack commented looking past bunny's shoulder. Bunny's raised an eye brow then looked behind him, then back to Jack, when he looked back again to see Snowflake with an unlucky egg in her mouth, violently shaking her head from side to side before laying down still chwing on the poor egglet.

"My goggies!" He yells horrified before taking off after Snowflake.

"Talk about double takes" Jack said laughing then slowly stopped as he realized Snowflake was terrorizing the poor egg.  
Bunnymund chased her on foot...er paws..., while Jack flew after Snowflake around the underground for awhile.

"How many tunnels does he have down here?!" Jack muttered almost catching up to her, when she outsmarted both him and the oversized bunny. She got the wrong message thinking it was a game, so she ran faster.  
Meanwhile Jamie and Sophie watched from the sidelines as the 2 guardians chased after the wolf pup.

"How long have they-"

"20 minutes," Sophie answered from her grassy seat, she didn't always say much but she was pretty smart for her age. Jamie taped her shoulder with something warm. She looked up to see it was a blue hot coco mug. She reached up and grasped it with her small hands.

"Will I ever grow?" She thought taking a sip, savoring the warm sweet hot coco.

"Marshmallows!" She said happily taking another sip trying to eat some of the little fluffy delights, when they angled away from her. She turned her cup clockwise and tried again, this time she was successful.  
"Hmm sugar," she thought in bliss. The marshmallows melted in her mouth.

"Hey they finally caught up to her," Jamie says pointing to the now 2 very exhausted guardians who where dirt covered, tired and looked crankier then usual.

"We got her!" Jack says breath labored as he staggered towards the innocent looking dog.

"Man ya really gotta work out," bunny commented looking down at the panting teen.

"It's been a...very...long day," he stated dryly bent over trying to catch his breath.  
"I haven't really slept in a while... I'm seeing dots are you seeing dots?" He asks waving a hand in his front of his face.  
Bunny looked over at him with a hint of worry which only intensified when the winter spirit passed out immediately hitting the grass.

"Must've been real tired to pass out like that," he commented dryly.  
Small feet scampered down the hill. "Jack!" Jamie yelled scared. Sophie trailed closely behind him. Hot Cocoa spilled from one green mug, staining the grass. While the blue, finished, empty mug sat upright from where they once sat.  
Bunny had forgotten the kids where watching, and had to think of something before something bad happened.

"Jack's just taking a nap," he said making sure the kids didn't get to close to Jack.

"Hey why don't you guys visit North for awhile?" Bunny suggested hoping they'd go for it. They didn't look up for it, they still looked worried.

"Will he be ok?" Jamie asks looking up at him in the eye. Truth be told bunny sucks at lying.

"Yes he'll be fine," he answered reassuringly, before tapping his foot twice for them to travel to the North Pole.

"Poor kids," he muttered turning back to Jack.

"I'd move him, but..." He was being selfish, thinking of excuses not wanting to be cold. He was about to move him when the ground began to rumble and a blinding light flashed from behind him, a cold blast of air and flurries erupted from the light making him shiver. The rumbling suddenly stopped and the light faded away.  
When he turned around he noticed Snowflake wasn't so tiny anymore, and she was now standing over Jack sniffing him, before grabbing his blue frosted sweater with her sharp teeth. Bunny jumped in action thinking instincts saying something bad was about to happen.  
When all she did was gently pulled him up to where he was standing upright. Bunny blinked then realized what she was trying to do and hopped over to help her out. Soon Jack was snuggly lain down on the oversized, fluffy, Snowflake. His frown slowly disappeared, being replaced by a small smile.  
As the winter duo catches a few Zzzz's, Bunnymund went inside his small hut, and brought out a blanket and carefully placed it on both them, leaving Jacks head out so he can breath. Jack turned and snuggled into Snowflakes fur, sighing in content. Bunny silently taped his hind paw twice making a huge burrow for him to jump down. In no time, he was at the North Pole. Luckily this time he transported inside the workshop instead of outside in the endless amounts of snow covered grounds. When he looked up elves and yetis were strangely looking at him.

"Carry on," he stated waving his paw trying to get them to continue their jobs.

"Bunny! My good friend wat is da matter?" A loud Russian voice rang from the other side of the halls.

"Still loud as ever," he mused to himself. He was about to yell back when he realized this was a private subject.  
After 20 seconds of struggling he finally got to where North stood.

"Finally now we talk," North says cheerfully turning to walk into his office. As soon as he closed the door he faced Bunnymund with a serious expression, that was not at all cheery.

* * *

Could you perhaps send me a review by any chance? Constructive criticism...anything? This story would be really appreciated.


End file.
